Light weight hinged covers for barge hatches have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,128--R. P. Burwell--May 1, 1973. However, they are a part of a rounded top fiber glass barge cover assembly and are not adapted to the normal routine of a long haul barge where personnel must walk the deck and inspect hatches, etc. The round top is not safe for personnel under slippery, wet or heavy seas conditions. Thus, such construction is not adapted for inspection en route of cargo via hatch covers, nor for loading of rugged bulk cargos such as coal because of the limited strength and ruggedness of the construction and the inability of the hatch cover to conform to all required conditions including receiving the heavy impact of a load or loading mechanism during loading, keeping water out of the cargo maintaining the hatch covers in secure open or closed condition during loading and voyage, etc.
One feature desired on a hatch cover is a quick release latch that will hold the cover in a closed condition resisting entry of water and yet is rugged enough to withstand rough handling during use and loading. A manually operable latch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,516--R. B. Winsor et al.--Oct. 26, 1976. However, the structure is such that it may be damaged or made inoperative by accumulation of cargo such as coal lumps or by impact during cargo loading. Also, it is difficult to manufacture and uses a lot of space providing an impediment to deck space use and also possible hazards to personnel particularly when in rough seas. The construction is not adaptable to retention of the cover in place and also in open position secured for impact during loading or partly open for inspection of the cargo.
Automatic hatch cover latching is accomplished in the prior art by such means as a hydraulic cylinder operated latch as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,774--H. Ostrem--Oct. 10, 1972. However, not only is it difficult and expensive to provide such power sources on barges, but the hatches are not accessible during power outages, and are not operable manually in a fail-safe mode.
Accordingly, it is an objective of this invention to provide improved light weight hatch cover assemblies suitable for rugged use on barges and the like, accessible at all times by deck hands for opening to inspect the cargo, and retaining the cover in open position for loading and water entry resistant closed condition for transit.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the remaining description, the drawing and the claims.